


Sweater Weather

by animejpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gives Tsukishima a gift, and honestly, who could refuse Yamaguchi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a little comic strip on tumblr but I'm on mobile right now so I'll update and link later!!

“Tsuki! Wait up, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi cried out as Tsukishima made long fast strides to get home. 

Tsukishima sighed as he waited for Yamaguchi to catch up, planning to make him pay for a meal on the way home for making him wait for so long. As the shorter haired boy approached him, Tsukishima noticed a piece of folded clothing that Yamaguchi carried. It was a light mint green that seemed to be knitted.

As Yamaguchi approached, his eyes seemed to be lit up and his smile contagious. Tsukishima smirked at the shorter boys obvious excitement, wondering if the sweater had anything to do with it.

“Thanks for waiting for me!” Yamaguchi bowed, still smiling.

“You owe me a meal and an explanation,” Tsukishima responded pointedly, pointing at the sweater in Yamaguchi’s arms.

“Of course! That's actually what I wanted to show you,” Yamaguchi responded as he unfolded the sweater gingerly, as if it was the most precious thing he owned. Once he had completely u folded it, Tsukishima took note of how well it was made. It was obviously meant for the cold weather that October was bringing on.

“Here's the front,” Yamaguchi said, turning it over to reveal the design and real purpose of showing the sweater. On the front was a dark green dinosaur, a brontosaurus, Tsukishima noted.

“Isn't it cute?” Yamaguchi asked, poking his head out of the side of the sweater to see around it.

“Whoever gave it to you obviously didn't think of how small you are,” Tsukishima grunted, not wanting to admit that it was slightly hideous. The color was rather obnoxious the more he stared at it, and the dinosaur design was slightly messed up.

“That's because it's not for me,” Yamaguchi put the sweater down to stare up at Tsukishima, his freckles practically beaming, “I made it for you!”

Tsukishima stood there staring at the sweater while he registered what Yamaguchi said. He grimaced and shook his head, “it's rather ugly, so no thanks.”

As harsh as it was, Tsukishima was honest, even though it was rather a brutal honesty. There was no way in hell that Yamaguchi had actually expected him to wear something that distracting.

“T-that's all right,” Yamaguchi replied, his face broken,” it's not like I spent hours learning to knit or hours putting this together. It's alright,” Yamaguchi sniffled and that's when Tsukishima realized Yamaguchi was about to cry.

 _Fuck, no don't cry oh my god please_ , Tsukishima thought in a frenzied panic. He grabbed the sweater from Yamaguchi's clutches. He dropped his backpack and forced the sweater over his clothes.

It was warm and even a bit large on him. When he straightened the sweater out he looked back to Yamaguchi who was smiling so much that Tsukishima was pretty sure his face would stay like that for the rest of his life.

Tsukishima just clicked his tongue and picked his backpack up and began to walk away.

“Now you owe me two meals,” Tsukishima forced out, he was staring straight ahead and refused to acknowledge the light blush that spread across his face.


End file.
